Arthas Menethil
| Zugehörigkeit = Allianz von Lordaeron Geißel | Klasse = Ex-Paladin | Position = Selbsternannter König von Lordaeron Lichkönig | Lage = Nordend | Status = Am Leben | Familie = Terenas Menethil II (Vater) Lianne Menethil (Mutter) Calia Menethil (Schwester) Uther Lichtbringer (Adoptivonkel) | WoWWiki Link = Arthas Menethil }} :"Bedenkt, Arthas, wir sind Paladine. Rache darf niemals unser Handeln bestimmen. Lassen wir unsere Leidenschaft zum Kampfrausch werden sind wir genau so schändlich wie die Orcs." ::: --Uther Lichtbringer Arthas Menethil ist der Hauptheld in der Warcraft III Menschen Kampagne, sowie in der Untoten Kampagne und teilt sich mit Sylvanas Windläufer die Hauptrolle in der Warcraft III Erweiterung Frozen Throne. Desweiteren wird er auch vorraussichtlich in der zweiten World of Warcraft Erweiterung "Wrath of Lichking" was soviel heißt wie "Zorn des Lichkönigs" vorkommen, wo er als Lichkönig am Frostthron auf jene wartet, die ihn bezwingen wollen. Ab Warcraft III der Menschen Kampagne ... Arthas und ein paar Männer wurden Uther Nightbringer zur Unterstüzung zugeteilt. Arthas teilte Uther mit, dass sich ein Lager der Schwarzfels Orcs in der Nähe befand und dass sie bald einen Angriff auf das nahe gelegene und offenbar schutzlose Dorf Strahnbrad planten. Arthas und Uther teilten sich auf, Arthas sollte Strahnbrad verteidigen und Uther wollte währenddessen die Orcs zur Kapitulation bringen bzw. sie eliminieren falls nötig. Als Arthas in Strahnbrad angekommen war, sah er jedoch, dass der Angriff schon angefangen hatte und versuchte deswegen alles zu retten was noch zu retten war. Er besiegte mit seinen Männern zwar die Orcs, aber diese verschleppten zahlreiche Bürger dieser Stadt. Danach bekamm Arthas eine Botschaft von Uther und eilte dann sofort an die Front zu Uther, wo er mit dessen Hilfe die Orcs zermalmte. Danach wurde er zusammen mit Jaina Proudwhore beauftragt, herauszufinden was es mit der magischen Seuche auf sich hat, die in verschiedenen Dörfern gastierte. Dabei fanden Arthas und Jaina heraus, dass diese Seuche durch infiziertes Getreide aus Andorhal, dem Getreidelager für die umliegenden Dörfer, verbreitet wurde. Bald erreichten sie Andorhal, wo sie den Totenbeschwörer Kel'Thuzad fanden, der ihnen erzählte, dass der Schreckenslord Mal'Ganis dahinter stecken würde und dann getötet wurde. Später kamen Arthas und Jaina nach Herdweiler, wo sich die ansässigen Soldaten auf einen Angriff der Untoten vorbereiteten. Jaina sollte so schnell sie konnte Uther holen und ihm davon berichten, damit er so schnell er konnte zu Arthas stoßen sollte. Arthas musste kurz danach feststellen, dass das verseuchte Getreide die Menschen die es gegessen hatten in Untote verwandelte. Er verteidigte mit den dort ansässigen Truppen die Stadt solange, bis Uther noch gerade rechtzeitig kam und die untote Armee in die Flucht schlug. left|thumb|200px|Arthas bei seiner Rückkehr nach Lordaeron. Kurz darauf reiste Arthas nach Stratholme, wo er auf dem Weg dem "Propheten" begegnete, der ihm erzählte, dass Arthas sein Volk in der Absicht ihm zu helfen, in einen noch größeren Abgrund treiben würde. Arthas, der von Hass zerfressen war, glaubte ihm kein Wort und marschierte weiter. Bei Stratholme angekommen, stritt er heftig mit Uther, worauf er Uther wegen Hochverrats seines Amtes enthob. Uther war sehr erzürnt darüber, worauf er und seine Truppen abrückten. Auch Jaina verschwand, weil sie Arthas' Wut nicht mehr aushielt. Arthas stürmte nun mit den letzten Männern die zu ihm hielten die Stadt, und tötete alle Bewohner, da diese infiziert waren - zumindest seiner Ansicht nach. Mal'Ganis versuchte dies zu verhindern, doch Arthas kam ihm trotzdem zuvor. Diese Tag ist als "Die Auswahl" in die Geschichte eingegangen. Mal'Ganis sagte Arthas, er solle ihn in Northrend aufsuchen, wenn er ihn wirklich besiegen wollte und teleportierte sich weg. Arthas nahm sich daraufhin Schiffe und fuhr dorthin, wo er Mururdin und seiner Zwergenexpedition begegnete. Beide schlugen sich bis zur Höhle in der das Runenschwert Frostgram aufbewahrt wurde. Arthus nahm das Schwert und Muradin wurde von einem Teil des zersplitterten Eiskristalls in dem Frostgram eingesperrt war, getötet. Zusammen mit der Klinge tötete er Mal'Ganis und verlor somit seine Seele an den Lichkönig. Der totale Wendepunkt geschah aber erst, als Arthas zurück nach Lordaeron kam und dort auch direkt in die Hauptstadt marschierte. Er kam in den Thronsaal, wo ihn sein Vater empfing und die Klinge alias der Lichkönig befahl ihn zu töten. ... über die Untoten Kampagne... Arthas wurde von jemandem zu einem Hügel in der Nähe einer Stadt teleportiert. Auf dem Hügel sah er einen Schreckenslord, den er für Mal'Ganis hielt. Der Schreckenslord stellte sich als Tichondrius vor und erteilte ihm die Aufgabe, die Akolyten des Kultes der Verdammten wieder zusammenzutreiben. Arthas musste sich durch die Übermacht der gegnerischen Truppen erst einmal durch die Linien schleichen, wobei sich der Schemen, der sich ihnen anschloss als nützlich, erwies. Sie schafften es ohne bemerkt zu werden bis zu einem Friedhof, wo Arthas die frischen Leichen in Untote verwandelte und mit ihnen den Teil des Dorfes der hinter einer Mauer war förmlich erstürmte und so den Rest des Kultes rettete. Seine nächste Aufgabe stand sofort an. Mit Hilfe des Kultes und der sogenannten Leichenwagen sollte Arthas die Leiche von Kel'Thuzad wiederbeschaffen. Nachdem er einen Posten eines Paladines eliminierte und den Paladin tötete, sah er sich nach dem Holen der Leiche mit etwas noch Schlimmerem konfrontiert: die Leiche war schon zu sehr verwest. Die einzige Möglichkeit die Leiche noch mehr oder minder unbeschadet nach Silbermond zu bringen, war es eine heilige Urne von den Paladinen zu besorgen, doch dies gestaltete sich als sehr schwierig, denn es waren drei Paladinlager dazwischen. Den ersten Paladin machte er spielend fertig, der Zweite war auch kaum ein Problem, aber das dritte Lager indem sich die Urne befand, bewachte Uther höchstpersönlich. Er sagte Arthas, das sich in der Urne die Asche seines Vaters, König Terenas befand, doch das kümmerte Arthas nicht. Uther zermalmte zwar viele Untote, doch konnte selbst er es mit der Übermacht und Arthas neuen Kräften nicht aufnehmen. Uther starb dann mit den berühmten Worten "Ich hoffe die Hölle hält für euch einen besonderen Platz, Arthas!". Nun stand Arthas vor seiner zweitgrößten Schwierigkeit bisher: er müsste Quel'thalas überrennen und Kel'Thuzads Überreste in den Brunnen tränken. Als erstes musste Arthas das erste Tor vernichten, um ins Zentrum zu kommen aber es war schwieriger als geplant, denn die schlaue Waldläufergenerälin Sylvanas Windläufer setzte alles daran, dass das Tor verteidigt wird, musste sich aber letztenendes der Übermacht beugen und sich zurückziehen. Nachdem Durchbruch musste Arthas die drei Mondschlüssel holen, die verstreut hinter Bergen und Portalen lagen. Als er dies schaffte, kam der schwerste Teil der Stürmung: sie mussten eine geheime Streitmacht aufstellen und die Boten, die Sylvanas nach Silbermond schickte töten lassen, damit sie nichts von der Ankunft der Geißel erfuhren. Bevor Arthas gegen Silbermond selbst zog, zerstörte er das Lager der Walfläufergenerälin und verwandelte sie dafür, das sie ihn solange behindert hatte in eine Banshee anstatt sie den Heldentod sterben zu lassen. thumb|350px|Arthas an der Spitze der [[Geißel.]] Arthas zog seine gesamte Streitmacht zusammen und überrannte Silbermond. Nachdem die Steinwächter verkleinert wurden, legte Arthas die Leiche ins Wasser des Brunnens und Kel'Thuzad wurde als Lich wiedergeboren und der Brunnen total verdorben. Arthas überließ die Hochelfen sich selbst und zog, so wie es Kel'Thuzad wollte, ins Alteractal, wo sich ein Teil des Schwarzfels-Clans befand, der noch über ein intaktes Dämonentor verfügte. Arthas zerstörte systematisch jeden Teil ihrer Verteidigungsanlage und eroberte das Dämonenportal, wo Kel'Thuzad den Dämonenlord Archimonde anrief und dieser ihnen befahl mit Hilfe des letzten Buches Medivhs, das in Dalaran lag, die Legion erneut nach Azeroth zu beschwören. Arthas und Kel'Thuzad zogen dann nach Dalaran, wo ihnen ihre bis dahin schwerste Aufgabe bevorstand: sie mussten Dalaran überrennen, doch das gestaltete sich als sehr schwierig, den der Erzmagier Antonidas hatte zusammen mit den anderen Erzmagier eine Aura erschaffen, die Untote langsam zersetzte. Arthas war dies egal und tötete einen Ermagier nach dem anderen, damit die Aura in sich zusammen fiel. Als letztes tötete er Antonidas und nahm das Buch an sich und errichtete etwas weiter weg von Dalaran einen Altar, auf dem Kel'Thuzad den Dämonenlord herbeirufen sollte. Arthas verteidigte bis zum Ende der Zeremonie zusammen mit seinem untoten Streitkräften und dämonischen, die währendessen durch den Riss kamen, den Altar, und behauptete sich gegen die Streitkräfte der Zaubererliga. Als Archimonde beschworen war, wollte er als erstes Exempel Dalaran in Schutt und Asche legen, was er mit einem simplen Ritual (jedenfalls für ihn) auch hinbekam. [1 ] .. bis zur Untoten TFT Kampagne Arthas ist seid einer unbestimmten Zeit nach Nordend im Auftrag des Lichkönigs gezogen und die Schreckenslord haben während seiner Abwesenheit die Geißel versucht unter ihre Fuchtel zu bringen. Sylvanas und Kel'Thuzad schauten diesem Treiben erst einmal zu ohne dem Wissen ob die Schreckenslords wussten dass ihr Herr, Archimonde, am Berg Hyjal geschlagen worden war und wenige Augenblicke da Sylvanas Kel'Thuzad dies fragte, durchbrach Arthas mit einem mächtigen Hieb das Eisentor und stellte sich vor die Schreckenlords, gewillt sie zu töten, doch da sie wusten, das Arthas sie in Stücke reißen würde, teleportierten sie sich feige davon. Arthas, der nun König Arthas genannt werden wollte, befahl nun das die flüchtenden Menschen alle getötet werden sollten, da sie glaubten vor dem Zorn Arthas flüchten zu können. Arthas ließ die Geißel an den drei einzigen möglichen Fluchtpässen Lager errichten und zerstörte systematisch die Dörfer und alle die sich darinnen aufhielten, was aber durch die drei Paladine der Silberhand erschwert wurde, doch selbst sie sollten den Zorn Arthas' nicht abfedern und wurden ebenfalls getötet. Während der Schlacht geschah aber trotzdem etwas für Arthas Seltsames, was aber seinen Sieg nicht behindern sollte: er verspürte schreckliche Schmerzen zusammen damit das der Lichkönig ihn zu sich rief. In den nächsten Tagen ließ Arthas seine Flotte bereitstellen und wartete in Lordaerons Hauptstadt darauf, dass die Eskorte ihn endlich zum Hafen brachte, doch wusste er nicht dass ihn die Schreckenslords hintergingen. Sie nutzen es aus das der Lichkönig langsam an Kraft verlor und sie begannen einen Teil der Geißel zu übernehmen und Arthas zu töten, bevor er die Stadt verlassen konnte. Arthas kämpfte sich mit Hilfe der Loyalisten aus der Stadt, wo er von Sylvanas' Banshees erwartet wurde. Sie brachten ihn bis zum Einbruch der Nacht in einen Wald, wo sie angeblich rasten wollten. Der Lichkönig gab Arthas eine Vision in der Sylvanas ihn in einen Hinterhalt führte, doch da war es bereits zu spät, sie schoss ihn mit einem Giftpfeil an, der seine gesamte Bewegung blockierte. Wären nicht wieder die Loyalisten unter Kel'Thuzad gekommen und hätten ihn gerettet, wäre Arthas wohl tot. Am Hafen übergab Arthas den Befehl an Kel'Thuzad, der solange auf die Geißel in Lordaeron wachen sollte. Nach einigen Tagen kam Arthas in Nordend an und musste feststellen, das Illidans Streitkräfte dort waren und versuchten, den Lichkönig zu vernichten. Arthas traf auf Anub'arak, den untoten König der Neruber der Arthas einen Weg zeigen sollte um den Wettlauf zum Frostthron zu gewinnen: Azjol-Nerub, die alte Hauptstadt der Neruber. Arthas kämpfte zusammen mit Anub'arak und sie töteten einen alten mächtigen Blaudrachen, Sapphiron, und schlugen sich durch die Horden der Naga und Blutelfen bis zum Eingang in die alte Stadt, wo ihnen unten eine Überraschung begegnen sollte: die restlichen Zwerge von Muradins Expedition hatten sich dort eingenistet und versuchten, Arthas am Vormarsch zu hindern. thumb|left|350px|[[Illidan Sturmgrimm|Illidan gegen Arthas.]] Arthas kämpfte sich, konfrontiert mit einigen alten Fallen der Neruber und diesen Wesen selbst durch die Linien der Zwerge, wo sie den Anführer der überlebenden Zwerge Baelgun Flammenbart trafen, der etwas von finsteren Wesen im Zentrum der Stadt erzählte und den Weg verschloss. Arthas hatte also einen Grund mehr, den Zwerg zu töten da dieser den Schlüssel dorthin besass. Nachdem sie den Weg nach unten gegangen waren, zerstörten sie mit Hilfe der Aquedukte eine Falle die das Weiterkommen behinderte. Dahinter konnte man gut merken dass die Neruber den Untod hassten und ihren früheren Herrscher Anub'arak als einen Verräter ansahen. Arthas kämpfte sich bis zum (vermutlich) neuen Neruberkönig durch, schloss die Eingänge der Brutkästen woraus die Brut kam die versuchten den König zu beschützen und tötete letztendlich diesen. Sie kämpften sich weiter herunter bis sie etwas fanden was Anub'arak für eine Legende hielt und was vermutlich die Zwerge verschlossen haben wollten: Die Vergessenen. Arthas sah sich einem harten kampf entgegen, wo sie am Ende ihrem Meister gegenüberstanden und dort zeigte sich mal wieder die fast unendliche Macht der Geißel, denn dieses zähe Wesen wurde zermalmt. Langsam wurde es zu einem Wettlauf gegen die Zeit, denn die Ruinen drohten langsam einzustürzen. Arthas wurde durch Felsen von seinen Mitstreiter getrennt und bahnte sich alleine einen Weg durch die letzten Fallen der Neruber und ein paar der Vergessenen. Anub'arak rühmte ihn dafür, dass Arthas sich dadurch als Champion des Lichkönigs würdig bewiesen hätte und so sprengten sie den letzten Ring der Vergessenen bevor sie die Stadt entgültig verließen und das Tageslicht wieder erblickten. Er ging zu der Armee, die sich am Frostthron versammelt hatte und Arthas bekam nochmal eine allerletzte Vision des Lichkönigs, in der er ihm alle Macht die er hatte auf Arthas übertrug. Arthas maschierte gegen die ebenbürtige Armee von Illidan und reaktivierte vor Illidan die restlichen Obelisken. Illidan und Arthas standen sich nun in einem Kampf über, der Träger der Zwillingsklingen von Azzinoth oder der Träger des Frostgram. Arthas besiegte Illidan in einem kurzen aber erstaunlichen Kampf und betrat das Thronzimmer und wurde eins mit dem Lichkönig. Wrath of the Lichking Folgt. Aus Lorebüchern über ihn Folgt. Triviales und Lustiges Als Arthas und Anubarrak die erste Falle in den Tiefen der Neruber Stadt hinter sich haben, kommt folgender Lustiger Text: *Neruber: Seht da ist der Verräter König! * Arthas: Wer ich? * Anub'arak: Nein er meint mich! Links * Video: Arthas' Verrat * Video: Arthas gegen Illidan * Video: Arthas wird zum Lichkönig Menethil, Arthas Menethil, Arthas